Timmy Toot-Toot
"Toot-toot!" -Timmy before farting. Timmy Toot-Toot is a student at James K. Polk Middle School. Kelli Miyata portrays him on the show. Appearance Timmy is usually seen dressed very neatly with a hairstyle similiar to Coconut Head's. He usually has his backpack with him. About Timmy Toot-Toot got his name, because every time after he says "Toot! Toot!", he blasts a powerful fart, leaving a stench beyond extreme. Other students are shown to be fearful of his powerful fart. He blasts his powerful fart on the lunch lady and Sweeney. He can also blast a powerful super-fart, which leaves a stench beyond extreme, and also can launch people and things behind the blast in the air. His super-farts are shown to be extremely powerful, as shown when he blasts a powerful super-fart to get car fresheners off from hanging on his pants. Timmy blasts his super-fart on Ned. Timmy is able to fart on command, and blasts his powerful farts or super-farts whenever he is angered or threatened. Timmy is also able to fart whenever he feels like it, just by turning around and exclaiming, "Toot! Toot!". Timmy finds his farts useful. He nicknames his farts "blasts", and calls his farts a super-power. For example, if he doesn't have a seat in a theatre, he can blast a fart strong enough to clear the room, so he can get a seat. Timmy has not waited in a line since the fourth grade, as he just blasts a fart, so he could cut to the front. He also blasts his powerful farts to get rid of anyone he wants to, by saying "Toot! Toot!", and blasting a fart to get rid of them. Relationships Cookie Timmy becomes friends with Cookie in "Tutors", when the two of them end up being social studies project partners. In the classroom, Timmy blasts a super-fart in the classroom, blowing away papers. Cookie presents his gas lamp idea for the project. Timmy blasts a super-fart at the lamp, causing a minor explosion. When Mr. Wright gives Cookie some advice, Cookie comes up with an idea for the project. Him and Timmy go to the cafeteria to take cans of beans. The lunch lady confronts them, and tells them to return the beans. Cookie tells Timmy to get rid of the lunch lady. Smiling, Timmy turns around, exclaims, "Toot! Toot!", and blasts a fart in the lunch lady's direction, causing her to flee. Cookie laters sympathizes with Timmy, saying it must be hard for him to constantly fart. Timmy disagrees, saying that it is a superpower, and he blasts his powerful super-farts to cut in line, sit wherever he wants in the movies, and as a bonus, was able to knock out the lunch lady with just one of his super-powerful farts. His Appearances Timmy first appears in "Lockers", when he turns out to be Ned's locker neighbor. When Ned says hi, he blasts a fart, embarrassing Ned in the process. When Ned tries to hang car fresheners from his belt, Timmy blasts a super-fart, which blows the fresheners off his belt. Ned eventually uses Timmy to distract Sweeney by blasting a fart in his direction to help Cookie get to gym on time. He appears briefly in "Bathrooms" when he blasts a fart to get some privacy. His next appearance is in "Tutors". Cookie and Timmy end up being project partners. Cookie is reluctant to work with Timmy due to his constant farting. He blasts a super-fart in the classroom, blowing away papers. Later, when Cookie presents his gas lamp idea for the project, Timmy blasts a fart at the lamp, causing an explosion. After a talk with Mr. Wright, Cookie takes Timmy to the cafeteria to steal some beans. When the lunch lady tries to stop them, Cookie tells Timmy to get rid of her. Timmy turns around, while Cookie plugs his nose, and exclaims "Toot! Toot!", and blasts a powerful fart towards the lunch lady, allowing the two of them to take the beans. Afterwards, they high-five. Cookie and Timmy bond later, when Cookie thinks that Timmy's farts are a liability for him, but Timmy disagrees, calling it a super-power, saying he uses his powerful farts to cut lines, wait in movies, and that he was able to use his farts to knock out the lunch lady in one blast. Timmy and Cookie present their lawn-mower project, but ends up a failure, when Timmy's stench spreads around the entire school. His final appearance is in "Embarrassment". Ned accidentally farts in class. When Ned goes to the bathroom, Timmy is waiting for him, scaring off the other students. Timmy accuses Ned of "stealing his thunder". He then turns around, exclaims "Toot! Toot!", and blasts a very powerful fart at Ned, knocking him out of the bathroom. Gallery 16806 kelii miyata 01.jpg|Timmy Toot-Toot as a 7th grader 5382873 f260.jpg http://25.media.tumblr.com/tumblr_m79ra7kanw1rbuzsfo1_500.gif Category:Characters Category:Students Category:Males